What Hurts The Most
by KendallsWifey112
Summary: After her boyfriend passes away in a car accident Natalie is sent to live with her aunt in LA she meets the BTR boys and is sent on a wirlwind of an experience
1. Chapter 1

Phoenix Brooke Nicolls and Logan Mitchell _BellaRosa_

Natalie Rose Sawyer and Kendall Knight _My OC_

Amelia Jennifer Anderson and James Diamond _back and blue converse_

Skylar Annette Johnson and Carlos Garcia _AVeryPotterFanGirl_

~Natalie~

I stayed curled up in a ball on my bed never wanting to move.

A light knock came on my door, my mom entered.

"Nat, honey, you need to get up and go out side, see your friends." She said swooshing open my blinds letting the sunlight come in.

My blue eyes squinted into the sunlight.

I didn't say anything, "Nat, I'm sorry, I know your hurting but you have to celebrate his life, not mourn his death." She said.

My chin quivered, she was talking about my boyfriend of almost a year, Matt, he was killed in a car accident about two weeks ago.

I curled up tighter and did not say anything.

It was May in Texas so it was hot.

"Fine, I'm sending you to stay with your aunt for a year. You need to not be here with all of these reminders. You'll love LA, it's so beautiful." She said and closing my door behind her.

It was the last thing I wanted to do leave.

I wanted to go to my junior year here and not go anywhere.

~2 weeks later~

I had barley said a word in a month but the night before I was suppose to leave I was begging my mom to change her mind but she was stuck in her decision she said the change of scenery would do me good.

So, the next day, I was off.

I landed in LA at about 2 pm.

My aunt was waiting for me at my gate.

"Nat-Nat!" she waived for a distance of about 50 feet, I cringed at my name being called.

She wrapped me in a big hug and smiled at me, "Oh my god! I'm so glad you're here!" she said kissing my forehead and grabbing my carry on form my hands.

"You're going to love LA! The beaches, the weather, the movie stars the boys!" she exclaimed.

I cringed at the word boys I just wanted my Matty back…

We walked to baggage claim and grabbed my stuff and we walked out one of the many sets of automatic doors at LAX.

"So, what do you want to do first? We can go eat, go to my apartment or we can just relax and go see LA." She said.

"C…Can we just go to your apartment? I'm really tired." I said.

"Oh, sure. Okay." She said giving me a smile.

We pulled up to a place called the Palm Woods.

"You live here?" I asked looking up at the beige structure.

"Yeah it's wonderful!" she said.

We entered and the man behind the desk looked less than thrilled to see us.

"Welcome to the Palm Woods." He said he looked up and saw my aunt and smiled he was a hefty man with curly brown hair and glasses.

Suddenly four boys and three girls came running through the lobby.

A tall blonde-haired person ran into me causing me and him to fall into my suitcases sending them and us toppling over.

He quickly got up, "Oh my god sorry!" he said offering me a hand once he was up.

"I wish I could say it happens all the time but it doesn't." I said taking his hand and him pulling me up in one swoop.

He laughed a bit at my words and helped me pick up my suitcases.

"I'm Kendall by the way, Kendall Knight." He said picking up my last suitcase.

"Natalie, Natalie Sawyer." I said.

The man behind the counter looked unhappy to see Kendall Knight.

"Well Natalie Sawyer I wish I could stay and chat but I have to go catch up with my friends. I was really nice to meet you." He said jogging out of the lobby taking one last look over his shoulder before turning the corner.

I turned to my aunt, "Wow, he's cute!" she said nudging me a bit.

"Don't get involved with them, they are all trouble." The guy behind the counter said.

We headed up stairs after that, we where in 2K I walked in it was huge!

"Wow, you live here all by yourself?" I asked looking around.

"Yeah." My aunt said.

I bunched my hair up behind my head and put a ponytail holder in it.

"This will be your room." She said opening a door and revealing a large room.

"You can do whatever you want with it." She said.

"Really?" I asked.

My aunt nodded.

I put my entire luggage in the room and came into the kitchen area.

"Um, can I go look around?" I asked.

"Sure, honey, you can come and go as you please just at a decent hour please." She said turning back to what she was doing.

I went and got dressed in a pair of short shorts and a Hollister halter-top and my bathing suit on under.

I put my dirty blonde hair up in a messy bun and put on white Old Navy flip-flops.

"Oh hey Nat!" I heard my aunt call from the living room.

I exited my room, "Yeah?" I asked.

She handed me two keys one was a apartment key and another looked like a car key.

"What is this one?" I asked.

"Your mom and dad sent money for me to buy you a car I chipped in a bit myself." She said smiling.

"What? A car?" I asked shocked.

She nodded.

"Here, I'll show you." She said slipping on her shoes and leading me downstairs to the parking lot.

"Push the alarm button" she said I did and a alarm went off to a blue BMW.

My mouth fell open.

"Is that…mine?" I asked walking up to it.

My aunt nodded.

"Thank You! Thank You! Thank You!" I said hugging my aunt.

"No problem I thought if you decide to go home next year you can just drive it home and then to college." She said smiling.

I opened the door; it was beautiful it was black interior with a navigation system and Satellite radio.

I thanked my aunt again and headed back inside and as I was walking, again I was pushed over but by a girl this time.

"Oh man! I'm so sorry!" she said lending me a hand.

"Its okay it seems to be happening a lot to me today." I said.

"I'm Skylar." She said holding her hand out to me.

"I'm Natalie." I said taking it and shaking it.

"Hey would you like to join us my boyfriend and friends where just about to play a game of hide and go seek." She said.

"Um, sure." I said.

"Great." She said and led me to an area where two other girls sat and four boys including Kendall.

"Hey everybody! This is Natalie I accidentally knocked her over pool side and invited her to play with us." Skylar said.

"Hi." I said lowly.

"Okay, this is Phoenix but we call her Nix, that her boyfriend Logan, that's my boyfriend Carlos, that Amelia and her boyfriend James and that's Kendall." She said pointing to each as she said their name.

Kendall's green eyes stared me down, "Okay! So let's explain the rules to her!" Skylar said clapping her hands together.

"So, it's just like regular hide and go seek but its building wide you can go anywhere in the Palm Woods if you're found you must stay with the other person until everybody is found and then we will see who is it again!" Skylar said. "Oh, and no apartments except the boys which is 2J " Skylar said.

"Oh! I'm in 2K!" I said.

Kendall smiled at me and the boys laughed.

"Oh man, if you do well today you can be apart of our group." James said placing a hand on my back and patting it lightly.

I blushed a bit embarrassing myself a bit.

"Okay so Logan is it first and no taking forever this time because you and Phoenix want to make out!" Amelia said.

Both Logan and Phoenix blushed even on Phoenix's dark skin tone you can tell she was embarrassed.

"Okay, let's get going! The Hockey game is on in a few hours!" Carlos said placing a helmet on his head and got up.

Skylar kissed him and smiled and everyone got up.

Logan stayed seated and closed his eyes.

We all split up but Kendall followed me into the elevator.

"So, we meet again Natalie Sawyer." He said.

"You can just call me Natalie or Nat-Nat Kendall Knight." I said.

"You can just call me Kendall." He said smiling at me.

"Okay Kendall, well, this is my stop. See you later." I said giving him a small waive, he winked at me, and I felt a shiver up my spine.

I exited on the 4th floor.

He did too, "Go to dinner with me." He said from the elevator.

"I…I can't." I said looking down. "

Why?" he asked.

"Be…Because I…I'm getting over someone." I said my chin quivering.

"Well, he's an asshole for leaving you." He said stepping out of the elevator.

"He didn't leave me." I said.

"Oh well if you don't mind me asking, what happen?" he asked.

"He died in a car accident. May…Maybe I should just go back to my apartment." I said starting to walk away.

Kendall grabbed my wrist, "Look, I'm sorry to hear about your friend. But please, just hang out with me or something." He said his green eyes pleaded me.

"I'm sorry, I can be your friend, but nothing more." I said shrugging as he let go of my wrist.

"I can handle that, for now. But just remember, Kendall Knight does not give up." He said smiling at me.

I blushed a bit and smiled.

He smiled back and stepped back into the elevator and winked as the doors closed.


	2. Chapter 2

I wasn't sure how to take Kendall's last words but I shrugged and entered the fourth floor janitorial closet and just waited, I heard foot steps and the turning of the .

…handle and Logan's face appeared James and Kendall where with him already.

"Sup Nat." James said smiling.

"Er, Uh, Hi." I said. I got up from the floor, walked out of the closet, and joined the boys.

"So are you from this area, like originally?" Logan asked.

"No, I'm from Liberty, Texas, it's by the Gulf of Mexico." I added.

"Oh my god I love your accent!" James said.

"Oh thanks." I said. Kendall had not said a word since I had joined the group.

"Why are you out here?" James asked.

"Change of scenery." I mumbled.

"Why?" Logan asked it was like he had bat ears.

We entered an elevator, "Um, my boyfriend died in a car accident and my parents thought that the move would be good for my coping." I said.

Logan and James looked at me. "I'm sorry to hear that." Logan finally said.

"I'll be okay in time." I said.

We got off on the 2nd floor and we entered the boys apartment 2J, there was a young brunette girl sitting at the table she looked up, "Another stupid game of hide and go seek?" she asked.

"Shut up Kate." Kendall said. She stuck her tongue out at him and Kendall copied.

"Who's the new girl?" she asked the boys.

"Oh, this is Natalie Sawyer she lives in 2K and is from Texas." James said.

"How long have you been here?" she directed the question to me, "Um, about 5 hours." I said looking down at my phone that I had pulled out of my pocket.

"Oh, explains a lot. Wait are you the girl that Kendall knocked over in the lobby? Man, he hasn't…" Kendall cut off Kate by covering her mouth.

"Okay! Let's finish our game." James said.

We entered a hallway that led to stairs it took us up top by a slide, I looked at the whole apartment from here there was an orange wrap around couch and a table where everyone could sit, there where video games and a huge flat screen TV, the kitchen equipment was all fancy and there was an old video game car race thing by the door.

"My aunts apartment isn't like this how did you get all of this?" I asked.

"Our Re…" Logan started but Kendall covered his mouth.

"Oookay. It was a gift." James said.

I was starting to get the hint there where a few things that Kendall did not want to know.

We found Carlos in the slide and we went to look for the girls.

We found Phoenix in the ground floor janitorial closet, Amelia was behind a planter in the pool area, and Skylar was behind the lobby desk.

A phone went off and Kendall looked at his, "Oh man, guys we got to go." Kendall said. Logan kissed Phoenix, James kissed Amelia and Carlos kissed Skylar and Kendall just stuck his hand out for me to shake I did and they where off.

The three girls looked at me

"What?" I asked.

"What was that?" Amelia asked.

"Um, a hand shake." I said.

"Do you not think he's cute or something?" Phoenix asked.

"Um, he's cute, I mean very cute but my boyfriend died a month ago and I'm not ready to get into something so we agreed to be friends and that's it." I said.

"Oh sorry to hear about your boyfriend." Skylar said.

"I'll be fine, in time." I said.

"Hey we are going to have a sleep over tonight at my apartment, 2I, want to join us?" Phoenix asked.

"Sure." I said smiling.

"Kendall is a good guy he means well, you got to remember he's 16 he's confused and crumpled with his career and school he's got a lot going on." Amelia said.

"Career?" I asked.

"Oh, um, maybe Kendall should tell you." Amelia said.

The subject was dropped after that…

"Well, why don't you meet us at 2I in about um… 2 hours the boys are going to come by when they are done with whatever their doing and then we will do something." Skylar said.

I nodded and headed to my apartment.

I entered, "Hey where have you been?" my aunt asked.

"Oh hanging out with the boys next door and their girlfriends." I said.

"Ah, so?" she asked.

"So, what?" I asked.

"I know that blonde one doesn't have a girlfriend." She said.

"And? He and I are just friends." I said.

"Okay! Sorry." She said.

I went and changed, grabbed some things to bring to Phoenix's apartment and headed to 2I, I knocked on the door, Skylar opened the door and smiled at my presence and opened the door wider, music was coming from inside the apartment, a song I had never heard before, it was good.

"Wow, good song who sings this?" I asked.

"Big Time Rush" I heard over the music the voice was Amelia's.

"Wow they are good." I said.

The girls all exchanged glances and nodded in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

_**~Natalie's POV~**_

_**~About 25 Minutes Later~**_

There was a knock on the door and then the door swung open and entered the four boys.

James scooped up Amelia and kissed her Logan kissed Phoenix and Carlos kissed Skylar and Kendall came and stood next to me.

"You want to go for a walk with me?" he whispered in my ear, it sent shivers up my spine and I nodded.

He took my hand and led me out the door.

"Why is everyone being so secretive about you guys?" I asked as we stepped out into the warm May air.

Kendall sighed, "It's complicated, if I tell you what I do, then you'll only see that but if I don't tell you, it will help me get to know you better." He said

"But if I don't know what you do, how will I know who you are as a person?" I asked.

"Now see I'm getting the hint you are too smart for your own good." He said wagging his pointer finger at me.

I laughed, "Matt use to say that." I said.

Kendall stayed silent.

"Whenever I would out smart him he would always say, 'oh yeah? Well I'm prettier than you' It would always make me laugh." I said.

Kendall stopped and turned to me, "I cannot promise you that I'm not going to leave you, but I can promise that I'm a good guy and would always protect you and be here for you and honor you." He said.

I sighed,

"One date, if I don't sweep you off your feet then I will walk away and you will never have to see me again." He said.

I thought for a second, "Fine, one date." I said.

He scooped me into a hug and set me down, "So when is this date going to happen?" I asked.

"Right now." He said taking my hand and leading me to a dark spot in the park that was lit with candles.

"Kendall." I said it was breathtakingly beautiful.

A small blanket filled with various types of food, chicken, pasta, salad, burgers and fruit.

I looked at him, "I wasn't sure of what type of food you liked so I just got a little bit of everything." He said and we sat down.

He handed me a bottle of water and a Pepsi, "Not sure what you liked to drink either." He said.

I smiled at the way he was really trying.

We sat there for two hours talking and getting to know each other.

I found out his originally form Minnesota; he plays hockey and loves to sing.

"Well why don't you do that?" I asked.

"I do." He said.

"Oh my god! Is the fearless Kendall Knight going to actually tell me what he does?" I asked.

He rolled his green eyes and looked at me.

"I'm in a boy band" he said.

I laughed, "It's not funny! We where discovered in Minnesota by this washed out music producer Gustavo Rouque…" I cut him off, "Oh the one that said on the cover of Rolling Stone that he could turn a dog into a hit?" I asked.

Kendall nodded, "Yeah and now we are in a band called Big Time Rush." He said.

"Oh my god you guys where the ones singing the song in Phoenix's apartment!" I said.

"Oh god!" he said and even in the candle light I could see him blushing.

"What? It was a good song!" I said.

"We just got back from tour back in September and we are always called to the studio on a moments notice to record." He said.

"Okay. Well guess what?" I said getting closer to him, "What?" he asked leaning in.

"I don't care famous or not I just see you." I said turning to him and smiling.

He smiled back and leaned in and kissed my cheek I couldn't help myself I grabbed his face by his cheek bones and kissed him and he kissed back he ran his hand through my dirty blonde hair and I could feel him smiling into my lips.

We pulled away and he smiled and so did I.

"Wow." He said finally.

"Good wow or bad wow?" I asked

"Good wow, very good wow." He said smiling.

His phone rang; he looked down at it, "Oh man, its James hold on." He said and got up.

"Sup man?" he asked.

James said something, "No, I'm with Natalie." He said.

James said something else.

"Yeah man, we are going to come back now." He said and hung up the phone.

"Everyone is waiting on us to watch a movie so ready?" he asked holding his hand out and I grabbed it.

He pulled me up close to him and he smiled.

He leaned down and kissed me again holding me close to him and lining my hips up with his.

I melted into his touch and smiled into his kiss.

He let go and took my hand and led me back to the palm woods we walked into the apartment 2I and everyone watched us, "God FINALLY!" Amelia said.

We blushed and joined everyone on the couch Kendall; he draped his arm over my shoulder everyone looked at us.

I blushed, he smiled and Amelia turned on the movie on…

Kendall turned to me after the movie started and everyone started making out I smiled at him and he winked at me, it sent my heart into my stomach.

"Thank you." He said.

"For?" I asked.

"For giving me a chance, letting me take you on a date I know it's hard for you." He said and kissed my cheek.

"I'm going to let you know that I'm not going to go jumping into a relationship. I want to get to know you better. You're a great guy from what I see and you're amazingly cute. It's just like you said though, it's very hard for me. I'm happy I'm here though. I'm starting to like it here and I've talked more today than I have in the past month." I said.

"Well, I'm super happy you're here too. You're a great girl and deserve the best." Kendall said to me smiling.

"Thank you Kendall." I said

"For?" he asked.

"For being so understanding and realizing where I'm coming from." I said.

"You should be happy Nat, ever since Jo and he broke up he just mopes you're pulling him out of that." I heard Skylar saying from the other end of the couch.

"Wait, Jo Taylor from New Town High?" I asked.

Kendall sighed.

"Oh, sorry maybe I shouldn't have brought it up…Sorry." I said and turned back to the TV.

"Nat, it's okay. It's just a sore spot to me, she cheated on me." He said placing two fingers under my chin and turning my face to his.

"That bitch." I said and everyone laughed.

"She's going to fit in just fine." James said laughing.

~Kendall's POV~

I just sat there staring at her, she was amazing, Natalie Rose Sawyer was everything and more that I wanted in a girl. She turned to me.

"What?" she asked.

Her voice was like music to my ears it was soft and smooth and full of every emotion possible.

"Nothing you're just so beautiful." I said attempting to charm her.

Even in the dark you could tell she was blushing.

I heard the peanut gallery from behind her saying, "AWW!"

Then I felt my face going hot.

I leaned in and hesitated for a second and then kissed Natalie's lips.

She kissed me back her lips tasted of cherry chap stick and the pasta she just ate on our date.

I pulled away and place my thumb on her cheek and rubbed it.

She placed her tan hand on my hand and grabbed it she leaned into my palm.

She pulled my hand away from her face and kissed my palm and all of my fingers, I smiled at her touch.

Her ice blue eyes stared me down they were calm and sweet but you can tell there was pain in her eyes.

I could tell she was thinking of Matt, I kissed her forehead and I looked back at her and saw a tear fall from her eye I took my thumb and wiped it away she buried her head in my shoulder and I felt the wetness of her tears on my yellow flannel shirt.

I lifted her head up and kissed away her tears she was trying to be quiet as to not disturb my friends and their girlfriends.

I grabbed her hand and led her out the door and into the hall we sat on the floor right outside Phoenix's apartment. I looked at her eyes they were now a light green. Her eyes must change color with her mood. I held her hand tightly and she squeezed back.

"You're a great guy. I love that you care so much." Natalie said taking her thumb and whipping the remainder of her tears away.

I smiled at her, "I…I wish there was something I could do." I said turning and looking at the brown door that stood in front of us.

"You're doing more than you realize." She said turning my head and placing her forehead on to mine.

I pulled away and kissed her forehead. I heard a door open and a young woman stepping out of Natalie's apartment.

" Hey, aunt Misty this is Kendall Knight." Nat said standing up.

"Hello Mrs. Sawyer." I said coming to my feet and sticking my hand out.

"Oh please call me Misty." She said smiling and giving me her hand to shake she had long thick curly brown hair and hazel eyes and a straight bright white smile.

She had a thick Texan accent.

She was dressed in a pair of pink sweat pants that she had pulled to her knees and a white tank top.


End file.
